Grievous Cross over with Avatar
by MetalDeamon the Deamon Hunter
Summary: General Grievous has appeared in the Avatar world due to a accident and now he has a plan to conqueror the world and destory everthing in his path... and the Avatar gang will face him several times to stop him before he Succeeds. P.S I might continue this, taken a long time from the beginning date but I'll make the next page more cleaner and better vised.
1. The Malfunction

S.W Crossover with Avatar Prologue:

What do you say if General Grievous from Star wars came into the Avatar's world by a machine malfunction and he has no way of returning but the only thing he can do is conquer?... Avatar wars you may think, it is a crossover between them but the answer is no…. I Call this Revenge of the General…

The General waited impatiently on his Star Cruiser for his Droids and crew to show him their project that can help them Win the war and make the Confederacy Rule the galaxy….. "Sir!" One of the Droids said. "We have finished our Dimension Machine and we would like you to see it in action Sir!" The Droid said as Grievous turned to face it "I Grew Impatient Commander! You and your crew better show me something good or you and the Crew will suffer for the loss of time in the war!" Grievous said viciously and pushed the Droid out of his way and made his way down the hallway and into a Door that opened to the Lab Room. "General we have done it! We made a machine that can help us win this war" The Neimoidian Crew member said. "You better have Captain! And if I see this was a Waste of Time then you will Suffer the Consequence in store for you" The General Hissed and waited as the Neimoidian gulped and hoped for the best and he turned on the Machine. "Now we move a droid into the portal and it'll appear right into Republic Cruiser" He said as a Droid with a recon Cam went through the portal and entered a Republic Star cruiser but as everything went so well the Machine went A-wall and it became unstable. "It's unstable run!" The Captain shouted out and the crew started running out the room and a few things were getting absorbed into the Portal. "Those Idiotic dam Neimoidians!! They all suffer for this!" Grievous spat out and he moved his arms in his body and his Head back in his body like a turtle and Tried to get away but the Portal sucked him in with Tense Winds and he couldn't hold much longer and the Portal got him and a flash of Green light appeared and the machine Blew up and the General was transported into a Strange new world and he got into his normal pose fast and observed everything around him. "This isn't a Republic star Cruiser…. Nor is it any planet my readings can indicate" He was indeed in a new world he never knew or saw before but he found out no traces of Republic or CIS anywhere on the planet  
or in the space above them and he grinned but couldn't but behind the Cyborg Mask you can see a Evil grin of a plan for domination over this world.

* * *

Not a great Prolouge but oh well, and Who you think will win in a battle? because i may need some opinions for Grievous V.Sing Toph,Zuko,and Aang so i can determine who will win in the following Chapters


	2. Grievous Intensions

S.W Cross over with Avatar Chapter One - Grievous Intentions

The General was astonished abit of his new surroundings and he decided he'll first search the small town near by him where he was transported and He Soon found some Fire nation Soldiers in the town disgusted by his appearance and a Fire Nation officer came up to Grievous. "you there! Freak! …..Yes I'm talking to you freak" The General gave his cold stare at the Fire nation officers eyes and he clenched his fists. "Hmph I ain't no freak you pathetic meat bag" He said and got his hands on one of his light sabers to slice them in half. "You are a freak and men he's armed! Take him down!" He ordered and his men and him blasted Grievous with fire and covering him in the fire ball chamber. " Humans are so predictable" He said and he used his spinning chest light saber move to back fire the fire that was blasting him and he sliced one Soldier down and grab one another one with his Talon Claw foot and crushed his head, and he started to run towards more slicing the soldiers with his light saber making them all die and he looks at the commanding officer who was left all alone. "You have lost meat bag!" He said and sliced the officer's head off and he looked at the bloody bodies on the ground and he grabbed one of their armor and sees the Fire Nation symbol and he takes it and used it as a Trophy. "Hmmmm so this is what these pathetic Meat bags are allied with" He said and then used one light saber to carve a C.I.S insignia on a wall of a building and he saw a bulletin and read the posters and News. "Fire Nation? ... Fire lord Ozai huh? Not for long he isn't". He said then saw another stuff on the bulletin. "Avatar still alive and is out to take out the fire lord and to bring peace? ……. Looks like I have some competition on taking the fire lord down….. But Bringing Peace will ruin my plans". He took a wanted poster of the avatar and kept it in his cape pocket and looks to the sky again. "First I'll take down that Avatar and then The Fire Lord……. And then I shall conqueror this planet in the Name of the Confederacy, The Sith and the Kaleeshians!". He said and planned his tactics and he saw a Fire Nation Armored Tank near and he went to it fast and entered it and his Cyborg Brain told him the things to push and hold to make the Tank go, and he entered what his brain told him and the Tank started going and it left the town quickly and he started heading to the town of Gao ling since it was where the Avatar was last spotted.

To be Continued…….


	3. The Grievous Encounter Part 1 of 2

S.W Cross over with Avatar Chapter 2- The Grievous Encounter Part One of Two

Grievous Arrived at Gao Ling and he left the Tank and covered it to hide it and went Into the city of Gao Ling and tried best not to kill yet or it Might Attract Attention to him. "Now then where to begin to look" He said and saw a flier about the Earth Rumble six arena and a Picture of the Avatar defeat the blind bandit. "Heh bingo and now is left is too Kill him and control this planet from there". He Thought to himself and went to the Arena meeting Xin Fu,The Boulder and the other competitors and Xin fu looked at Grievous and started to say. "What are you doing in my Arena!?" Grievous went up to him and gave him his Cold stare and picked up his wanted poster for the avatar. "I'm looking for this boy…..and I'm willing to pay a high price if you capture him" Xin Fu thought and then said. "Very well it's a Deal but if you don't keep your end of a bargain then no Boy" He said as Grievous glared and Grievous turned and left saying. "I'll keep my word but will you keep yours? ... I doubt it much from a human" He had said and then waited.

2 hours Later

Xin Fu Brought the Avatar in a Cage and The Blind bandit too for his own Ransom. "I have the Avatar…..now Do you have the Money or not Metal Guy?" Grievous Stepped out of the shadows and had stolen some other people's money for the payment."Here my end the deal" He said and threw the money to Xin Fu and Aang and struggling in the Cage. "Let Me go!" Grievous grabbed the cage and lift it up with one hand. "Shut it Avatar" Grievous send and heard the other cage open as the others paid for Toph's bail and Then Sokka and Katara Glared at Grievous. "Let Aang Go you creep!" Grievous puts Aang down and got out his light sabers. "Hmph It hardly seems fair don't you think?" He chuckled then Toph came in and faced off Grievous. "So you're the first to fight me?" He said but then the other competitors just went to attacked Toph only to be beat by her. "Hmph they must be weaklings if they Lost to a Little girl like you" He said and he got his Sabers ready and he stood firm then jump at her to slash her down but Toph already knew he had jumped and Used her Earth Bending skills to knock Grievous out of the ring hard. "I Ain't Weak! And don't you forget that You metal Freak!" She yelled and the other got Aang out of the Cage. "Beginners Luck!" Grievous shouted as he climbed up the wall and to the Ring again to Fight Toph and he was Ready this time. "You Asked for it Metal Freak!" Toph said and hurled rocks at Grievous."Eat that!" Grievous used his sabers to slice the rocks away and chuckled. "This is only the beginning Child!"

To Be continued…….


	4. The Grievous Encounter Part 2 of 2

S.W Cross over with Avatar Chapter 3- The Grievous Encounter Part 2 of Two

Grievous Launched at Toph to slice her down but was hit by Wind by Aang and he hit to the ground but got up with his Reflexes and saw himself facing off two people worth his time to fight but he focused on Toph first since his eyes showed that she was the strongest."You Both still have time to surrender and make peace with your nature before I take you two to a world in which you both aren't familiar with" He said and attacked Toph and slices the rocks into pieces. Toph kept using earth bending to defend herself but she made the ground he's standing on trap his feet again and then Aang used his air to knock Grievous's light sabers out of his hands but Grievous got mad and broke his feet out of the ground and thought it was time to retreat for now and he started running away and grabbed his fallen light sabers and used them to brake him out and he escaped."You better run coward!" Toph shouted and looked at Aang (you know how Toph becomes Aang's E.B teacher so it's best not to waste your time of something you ppl already know). Grievous was at his fire nation tank and then re planned his strategy and saw Aang's Bison flying though the sky and he got into his tank and followed at full speed and assured himself that he will not fail this time.

To Be Continued…….

* * *

Well not a good chapter to post for my comeback since it's not too good... But you people decide and fanfic video go to youtube and search Toph Vs General Grievous... Enjoy the video and comments to make the story better is appreciated


	5. A Grievous Alliance

**_Chapter 4: A Grievous Alliance_**

* * *

Toph clung tightly to Appa's rough saddle. "I hate flying! I hate flying I hate flying!" She yelled. Grievous drove the tank after the bison at the fullest speed it can go and laughed."That girl...... she's quite strong and powerful for her small structure..... She'll die by my blade when i get my hands on her for revenge." Toph shut her eyes tightly, although that wouldn't do her any good since she was blind. "I wish I would have stayed home....." She groaned. Grievous had chased after them all night and got to the point where his cyborg abilities have paid off for the good."Pathetic humans......they actually need sleep for more strength....this will be easier then I thought." Katara yawned. "Aang lets land somewhere for the night... I think Appa is getting tired and I think we should take a break." She said, noticing Appa's slowing decent. Toph was already asleep. She figured falling asleep was better than the torture of being flown around in a big fluff ball. Grievous chuckled and didn't notice the other fire nation tank coming towards Aang's bison."Everything is falling into place." Aang nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." He said, taking Appa down to the ground, too tired to be aware of the floor beneath him. Katara yawned and leaned up against her brother, careful not to lean into Toph's drool. He stopped the tank nearby and shut off the engines to eliminate its noise and to keep to his silent killing tactics. Aang landed Appa and jumped off of him, landing neatly on his feet. "Rest Appa...." He said, yawning. Katara grabbed the sleeping bag and tent supplies. "C'mon everyone lets set up camp." Toph yawned and carefully dismounted Appa. "Nah... All I need is an Earth Tent. Night everyone." She said. He thought the silent kill tactic will be just too easy and not too fun, So he made his Eerie cyborg moving noises as his feet stepped onto the ground towards the Avatar's camp site. Toph felt the vibrations and heard Grievous's noises. "Uh.... guys...." She said. Aang was helping take down the camp stuff. Katara sighed. "What is it Toph?" She stopped moving quickly and was dead silent. "There's something coming toward us! It's fast and I have no idea what it is! We have to move!" Toph yelled. Katara looked around. "Aang lets go!" She yelled, throwing everything back on Appa. He clenched his fist and then grabbed his sabers fast and jumped quickly into the camp site showing his appearance."Hello there children." He said and chuckled Toph clenched her fists. "You again?!" She yelled. "I've got this wimp, guys!" Katara kept loading up Appa, trying to hurry. Aang went next to Toph. "I'm helping too." He said. He chuckled as his cyborg brain assessed her weak points and Aang's."You may have surprised me the first time we met child.....but i have learn from out battle and I'm ready to finish our little duel." He said and waited for them to strike first. Toph clenched her fists and waited. Aang ran towards his and striked him with his air. He didn't see the air and was blown back hard but his talon claw feet hanged onto the ground. "Heh what was that?.... it felt like you were trying to actually hurt me."Aang blew at him again. "Toph get to Appa!" He yelled.

Toph nodded and went to Appa and got on with the help of Aang and became furious and ran fast and jumped over Aang high and dodged his air and wanted to slice up Toph before he faced him."What? Running away from a fight? i thought you wanted to fight me."Toph growled and pushed Katara and Sokka's hands away. "Fine! As long as you don't run away like a girl!" She yelled, going up to him. Aang glared at Grievous. "Toph go back! He's trying to push your buttons!" He yelled. He chuckled and waited for Toph to come for him."Whats it gonna be? i can understand you run away because you're a weak little blind girl...." Toph growled and charged at him, throwing sharp boulders towards his chest. He slices the boulders into dust and chuckles and leaped at her preparing to slice her in half."Your mine girl!"Toph threw more rock at him, moving the ground so that she was behind him now and she kicked him to the ground, covering his entire body with the ground. Toph kicked and punched more rocks at Grievous at top speed. She made a dust covering so that Grievous would be unable to see them and she went on Appa and joined the rest of the gang. Grievous used his light sabers to spin around in a 360 degree rotation to dust away the dust cloud around him and rushed towards Appa."Get back here weaklings!"......"Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang yelled, as Appa rose into the air and was swifter then Grievous. Toph clung to the saddle again, groaning. He puts away his sabers and then his eyes locked onto Toph's belt sash and he shoots out his grapple rocket launcher hook and it grabs onto Toph and he pulled."I don't let my prey escape easily." Toph was pulled and nearly pulled out of Appa if it wasn't for her tight grip on the saddle. "Help!" She yelled. Katara pulled on Toph. He growled and snarled and then jumps up and climbs the hook fast. Toph lost grip of Appa's saddle and fell through the air and screamed. "Aang!!" Katara yelled. Grievous saw Toph fall and eyes widen but wasn't scared."Heh not in my nature to save people, but it is for my own life and she will die once she's on the ground." Says and detaches from the hook and shoots another hook at Toph and pulled her towards him holding onto her and lands onto the ground hard making a semi huge crater. Toph was screaming and panting as Grievous held her. "Let me go!" She yelled. Aang landed Appa on the ground and jumped off. "Let her go!" He yelled. Grievous chuckled and pets Toph's head and takes out his saber."I think not child.....i plan to kill this little girl and you can't stop me." Toph struggled and kicked. "Let me go!!!" Aang glared. "Let her go or else!!!" He said, readying his glider. He held the saber close to her neck and chuckled."Or else what?!....You're going to hit me with another weak wind blast?"....."Aang! You're earth bending!" Toph yelled. "Use it!!" Aang blew Grievous with wind then threw a rock at his ankles to make him fall. He was surprised and he fell but stood his ground but lost his grip and hold on Toph. Toph fell to the ground feeling sort of dizzy and got up and pinned him down with a rock. "Humph. Now look who's weak! Good job Twinkle Toes!" She said. Aang smiled sheepishly. He glared at her and broke out easily with his cyborg strength "You were saying child?". Toph glared at him and took a few steps back. She took her guard and waited for his attack. He was going to strike again but shakes his head."Maybe next time......because now it will be just all too easy to kill you child." Saying with sympathy sorrow for her. Toph laughed. "Yeah right! You're just too much of a chicken!" She yelled. "Fine! Go!" Grievous chuckled at them then saw the fire nation tank come at them at full speed and it was about to ram Toph down. Toph dodged the ship and shifted to the ground behind Grievous with a hand to his armored back. Aang knocked her away from him and Grievous growled then noticed it wasn't his tank."Humph....who this might be?" Toph clenched her fist and made the ground under grievous shoot up, sending him high into the sky. He stood his ground without fuss and he landed gracefully to the ground."Humph didn't I say I'm done fighting for you now?" Toph growled. "We're not done till I say we're done, Moister!" She yelled. He laughed at her "You Have spunk in you, child.....you have my respect for that." He said and took out his sabers and heard the tank door open with Azula, Ty lee and Mai coming out Toph crossed her arms.

Azula walked out of the tank first, staring Grievous up and down. "Are you the one who stole this ship?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes at her."Perhaps i did child....But it doesn't concern you, so move aside or be slain." Azula laughed. "Answer my question or you will be slain." She said, simply. He chuckled and got his sabers ready and looked at Toph."We'll deal with each other later child.....after all you'll need more rest to fight me." Toph nodded slightly and went on Appa and left. Azula put her hands on her hips. You think you're so strong and tough, do you?" She asked him. He replied back to her while chuckling at her." I am Strong and tough....for i study in the arts of a differently fighting you humans we'll never know in your life time." Azula chuckled. "You talk high and mighty, but do your moves match up to your talk?" She asked him. He moved swiftly as she talked and kneed her and was about to cut her in half with his sabers. Ty Lee quickly strikes Grievous's key joints, making him fall to the ground before he could harm Azula. He was surprised she got him to fall down but he didn't fall too easily and got back up."Heh....I'm better then you humans" Ty Lee smiled a bit but frowned once he got back up. "Hey.... he was supposed to stay down!" She said. Mai sighed and threw a few of the stars at him. He slashed at the ninja stars and melted it into scrap metal."Is that all you got? Pathetic you life forms are." Mai watched as the stars began to dissolve and acid came out and melted all over his talon feet. He moved quickly before the metal did and went behind Azula and held the sabers close to her neck."Care to intake of negotiations?" Azula stood normally, looking at her nails. "Such as." She said calmly. Mai sighed. "Well this blows..." She said. Grievous turns his sabers off and places them in his cape and covered himself and stood behind her stating."It seems me and you have the same Goal here..." Azula crossed her arms. "Keep talking." She said. "You Want the Avatar.... i want him as well but at least... gone so he won't interfere with my plans of domination...." Azula nodded. "So you want to team up?" She asked, turning to face him. "Deal... but I'm in charge. I am the leader and I don't take orders from newcomers like you nor do I take orders from my two girls here either." She said... He then narrowed his eyes again and grabbed her throat."Listen here Child.....i wasn't even finished..... I'll help you get the avatar in exchange for that blind girl's head." He said and squeezed her throat choking her."And for now on.... I am the leader because without me you won't have your prize." Azula choked lightly. "F-fine....." She choked. Ty Lee's eyes widened. "P-please let her go, sir!" She said, going closer. "Please don't hurt her!" He lets her go and chuckled."Such pity you humans are...." He said then jumps high and into the tank."If you want to pursue the Avatar... i suggest you hop in before the track will be lost" Azula and the girls went into the tank after Grievous, sighing slightly. He drove with his talon feet and used his hands to repair and clean his Cyber parts. Azula went to Grievous. "Do you know where they are heading?" He asked him. Grievous nodded and his eyes turned to her."Heh of course..... as long as this prehistoric machinery can keep up with that animal."... "Uhhh...." Azula said, sighing. "Alright... Well you could look at the floor for the bison's fur too...." He shakes his head."That just makes it too easy and no Fun." I want to find them with a challenge and in the end of the challenge is their heads as my trophies."That's too much work... Fast and simple is the way to go." Azula said. "But your head as trophy things.... Aren't such a bad idea." He chuckled and kept driving after the Avatar and looked at Azula."This might become a Great alliance after all.....I'm starting to like your behavior and thinking now." Says and the tank drove off into the pitch black darkness under the full moon.  


* * *

End of Chapter and To Be continued.

Notes: I got to say this is my longest Chapter I ever posted, and I'm sorry this story was seemed unfinished and I'm thinking of reviving it with bringing in more chapters to the end of Season 3 of Avatar… Thank you for my fan who wants me to keep posting chapters…. I just hope this chapter is better than the other ones, Plus Grievous once was a Warlord of his species back in his world and planet and he protected his friends,allies and family from his enemies..... he helped helpless ones that were in danger (only if there not Hukians).


End file.
